ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
The Diao Islands
The Diao Islands The Diao islands are the set of islands just off the coast to the east of SKL, the archipelago contains many differing islands, each island is unique in itself but there are thousands atolls and isles all with their own fauna and flora. The tropical isles teem with weird, wonderful and outright lethal wildlife. The Diao Islands are sometimes referred to as the Black Isles or The Islands of Bliss. The name the Black Isles is not as sinister as first thought, many of the islands can be seen from SKL due to their relative proximity, and upon inspection on a very clear day they do indeed appear to surge up from the ocean as distant and mysterious black islands, however this is caused by the soil of the islands, and upon further inspection in recent time by the Horoscopic Alchemy Guild this would appear to be the result of extensive volcanic activity upon the islands. The second name attributed to the Diao island chain, the so called "islands of bliss" is most likely given by passing merchants who rather naively think that this set of tranquil islands, with its endless sea of green canopies in a tropical climate is free of strife. This again may be a name given without close inspection, if those merchants decided to get off of their boats they would soon find that one misplaced foot would see them depart from this world due to the deadly toxins of a plant or the venomous snap of a snake. The Diao Island chain is what many would describe as an idyllic paradise, the clear and still water gently washes and laps against the long white beaches brimming with shells and crabs. At least this is the first impression one may have upon landing, once ascending the first dune a endless sea of dense foliage would emerge and a canopy of green would present itself as far as the eye could see. This would be the fate of those explorers wise enough to land on the east side of the main islands at least. Those who are unlucky enough to find themselves staring at the imposing black cliffs of the western islands would have a different fate, riptides and currents tug and heave the ships towards sharp obelisk like rocks jutting out of the choppy and unforgiving waters. These waters are unpredictable at best, one moment one may be admiring the beauty of the cliffs on the peaceful sea, the next moment a furious squall could send the ship to certain doom, impaled upon one of the many rocks, deceptively hidden from view mere feet below the waves. The Islands inhabitants are the suitably named Diao people (or islanders), they are descended from the tribal followers of Bai Han. There was no "Diao tribe" however, they are infact thought to be a split off clan from one of the original father tribes. The Diao people are however unique in their complexion and stature; the islanders are usually shorter than your regular SKL man, they also are lighter in skin tone and their faces seem to be more akin to that of a Kymurian than to your average SKL man. The reason why such a drastic change has occured between these two peoples (those being the Diao and those of SKL) is because the Diao islanders bred with the original inhabitants of SKL the Vy people. The Vy people were pushed out of their tropical homeland by Bai Han and her followers and as such most fled north where they sought refuge from border nobles of Kymurian descent, however a large number also fled east to the Diao island chain (previously unnamed when they arrived) where they stayed for many years, this was until the Diao people turned up, the Vy and the Diao had a complicated relationship but eventually they assimilated into each other and became a new hybrid race of fairer skinned Southern Kymurians. History The Diao have, become for all intents and purposes, an overpopulated island chain, the black earth rich with nitrates from volcanic activity has produced many a glut for the Diao people. Prosperity therefore has been exponential for the islanders, food is abundant and population has subsequently rapidly increased. Food has been exported to Acalan and SKL, and in return raw materials like iron, coal and other such materials are imported, there are now many Diao settlements on mainland SKL, overpopulation and a desire for more has pushed many families back to the mainland. Politically the Diao are undeniably sly, the Diao island chain has long been under the authority (or yoke as they would say) of Hokasa, they have rebelled numerous times and are generally regarded as traitors amongst their SKL brethren; for firstly believing they are superior, viewing themselves as having more of an affinity with Acalan and Kymuria and secondly for being loyal (if not enthused) subjects of Kymuria. It did not help their case that during the Adachi War, the so called "Diao Authority" quite easily convinced its population to not only fight with Acalan against separatist SKLs but also to continue fighting a war against SKL long after Adachi and his men were bested in battle and had surrendered. History begins for the Diao people when post colonisation of the Diao Islands when they emerge as a new sub-race. Originally (during Kymurian rule) the Diao are awarded the title of county to be ruled over by a viscount, the Diao were respected by their Kymurian overlords as being both surprisingly loyal and also showing a willing attitude to adopt Kymurian culture. The Diao in this time flourish, tasked with pirate hunting and administration of key locations, the Diao quickly become noticed in Saffira. Culture and development of the islands is a key feature during this time period, new cities spring up with dwarven smith enclaves and far flung Anjuin trade outposts dotting the isles; this can be attributed to the rapid population growth, which also in turn can be attributed to the clearing of forests for efficient farmland thanks to investment from Kymuria. The golden age reaches its height under the ruler (now a duke) named Duchess Kubo Akemi who orders a vast array of construction projects, new towering mega-projects begin to rise from the cities, Kymurian architects, Dwarven masons and Diao labourers all coalesce to build some of the mightiest structures in existence the most impressive of which is the monumental Cathedral of the Angels, which is still standing (despite various fires) in the Diao capital of Korina. The Diao become renowned Panguilla wide as forward thinking, intuitive and daring, they are the Kymurian model of how their supposed loyal subjects should behave. The city of Korina is transformed from a modest agrarian city into the bustling hub of the far east, while both trade and the arts flourish within the city, it actually gains its reputation for being a holy city, the site for pilgrims to travel far and wide. The wandering pilgrims enter Korina in their caravels and galleons sailing up the extensive canals and waterways; and as they come further through the city, looking at the tall, narrow buildings with arching bridges they will eventually see the splendid spectacle which is The Cathedral of the Angels which overshadows all of the city. Prayers can be heard echoing from within the mighty parish halls of the cathedral, and around the fine building within the well pruned gardens one can see large congregations of monks and friars huddled around small dome-topped rotundas where relics are held. This was truly a high point to be written of in the chronicles yet the age, while long lived was not endless. The Adachi War Kymurian power had been fading for centuries, their control of SKL became more and more tenuous every day that past, this negatively affected the Diao who owned much land upon SKL and so as Kymurian power declined they tried to appease the native SKLs by handing over Diao land; eventually this building of tension escalated into a full blown war (known now as the Adachi war), separatist groups began meeting in the cellars and attics of Hokasa, Xiphron bay and Haen Sarine. The Kymurians were preparing for a defence, however Kymuria's fall from SKL would only be sped up by an ambitious and devastating invasion from Acalan by Adachi Song The Noble. Originally the Diao pledged their allegiance to the Kymurians, however as they were both first to be occupied and the Kymurian situation became hopeless they eventually flipped to collaborating with the foreign invaders from Acalan. The people of SKL were outraged that the Diao would dare to prefer foreign occupation than an alliance with them. In truth the Diao viewed themselves as superior to their mainland counterparts, and more importantly they had more to gain from siding with Acalan, vast swathes of land ceded to the SKLs could be retaken with support from Adachi Song and his men. This "traitorous" move has ever since left a great deal of mistrust between the two peoples. The Diao Authority was set up by Acalan and Diao citizens began signing up to new loyalist regiments, and of course the infamous enforcer units, renowned for both fortitude and cruelty. The Kymurians were pushed out of the region, Hokasa came under siege from separatists and Xiphron bay was sacked by Adachi, as the dust settled and the Kymurians began to withdraw it became clear that a showdown between the numerically strong separatists and the iron disciplined Acalan forces was soon to take place. Adachi used any means necessary in order to drain the separatist forces, brutal massacres and baggage train raids inflicted heavy civilian and military casualties on their enemies, however Adachi's men were not expendable militia like that of the separatists, and so Adachi decided that a decisive victory was needed to crush the separatists, Adachi marched with under 10,000 men to face off against the 25,000 strong separatist army seiging the remnants of the Kymurian Hokasa garrison, Initial success was enjoyed however Adachi was overwhelmed and eventually surrendered with only 500 men. Acalan withdrew all forces from SKL and shortly after the separatist forces proclaimed victory and formed the nation of SKL. The Diao refused to surrender, while all other previously occupied Acalan territory was ceded to SKL the Diao instead began to launch raids and attacks into SKL land, sailing up rivers and shooting villagers with crossbows while putting hamlets to the torch. The enforcer regiments gained their infamy in this period, The Diao were eventually brought to heel after the viscous 'last stand' (remaining Diao forces launched a deadly ambush) now called the Battle of Zui Ying pass. Back under the Yoke Post Adachi war, all remaining mainland territory the Diao had was taken off them by the new central government in Hokasa, the following years of peace was humiliating but prosperous, the Diao attempted to isolate themselves as much as possible from SKL while simultaneously attempting to strengthen ties with Outmost and Kymuria. The Diao symbolically proclaimed that their head of state was the Song Dynsaty (the dynasty from which Adachi heralded), of course the Song Dynasty humbly refused the offer but until reclamation by Cyroth the Great the Diao Islands were run by a regency of nobles with the throne being left empty to gather dust and cobwebs, ready for the return of another great Song leader. The numerous Diao towns, villages and ports on the east coast of SKL became the subject of many massacres and slaughters from viscous and vengeful SKL citizens, and though Hokasa officially declared them illegal the military did little to prevent it, in fact the Diao mayors took matters into their own hands usually by hiring Acalan or Kymurian mercenary guilds to garrison their towns and ports, many of the rural dwelling Diao on SKL were forced out of their homes and farmsteads and so emigrated either back to the Diao Islands or into one of the extensive so called 'barrier cities'. The barrier cities were a string of cities (mainly coastal) along the east coast of SKL which were usually garrisoned by a considerable force, the citizens lived within the walls in their gated communities. These cities quickly became much more affluent than surrounding SKL settlements, and as such many SKL citizens from the local areas attempted to migrate into the cities, tensions began to rise as shanty towns and slums began to form around the outside of the prosperous cities, SKL illegal aliens began in desperate attempts to scale the walls in hope of finding a better life within, the sounds of indiscriminate spark shots would ring out through city avenues, sometimes on a daily basis, as mercenary marksmen would pick off unlucky illegals, if they did not die from the cruel and sudden bang they certainly would from the long fall back down. The barrier cities were the new frontier for the Diao, the overpopulated islands, while prosperous and safe, were not full of opportunities like they once were, and so many new emigrants arrived in the cities seeking their new fortune, these new booming cities were sustained by importing Diao island food and exporting manufactured and developed goods, in total there are five major settlements along the coast and all of them have signed up to the Iron Coast Trade Charter. Their are numerous cities along the coastline however the most affluent and populous of them all is Juba (which got its name from the Diao island named Juba due to the first settlers), Juba was the hub of the barrier cities and in terms of trade value it rivalled even the ancient city of Korina. Juba is a bustling city indeed, this is mainly due to strong links with the city state of Kon'GreSra and most importantly due to its even stronger links with outmost; Juba is the home of the largest Dwarven enclave in Panguilla and as a result its manufacturing output is extremely high.